Every Thing I Ever Loved
by DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212
Summary: REPOSTED! NOW LEGAL! When Miley's Mom dies, her life comes crashing down. She finds comfort in her boy friends older brother, not to mention her best friends boy friend. He was the only one would could take the pain away. Rating may change to teen!
1. Trailer

_**Authors Note: OK, So even though I basically have most of the chapters for this story written. I'm not going to update it, a lot. Maybe once a week. I decided to repost it. I had over 80 reviews for just the trailer. I probably wont get that, again. I changed it from The Jonas' to The Grays. Review if you'd like, Please And Thank You.**_

_**Brenda. **_

_**DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212.**_

**Her life always seemed perfect!**

"_Aw! Daddy! Mommy! I Love It!" Miley Stewart said as she opened a Christmas gift from Her Parents, Robby Ray Stewart And Lynn Stewart._

**A great boyfriend…**

"_Miley, I want you to know, I love you… And I'm always here for you…" Nick Gray, Miley's Boy Friend said hugging her. _

"_I love you, too…" She cried into his chest, hugging him back tightly._

**And a double life…**

"_Oh my gosh! The crowd was great tonight!" Miley smiled in the back seat of a limo taking off a blonde wig._

"_They absolutely loved Hannah's New Songs!" She added referring to her alter ego, Pop Sensation Hannah Montana._

**But, that was all about to change…**

"_Miley… Jackson…" Robby Ray began as tears started form in his eyes…_

"_Your Momma, She's been in a car accident… She didn't make it…" He finished as tears began to pour out of his eyes, including Miley, And Jackson's as well._

**She had changed..**

"_Miley, do you want to go to Rico's?" Lilly Truscott, her best friend, asked._

"_No." She answered simply._

"_Come On, Miley… It will do you some good to get out..." Her other best friend, Oliver Oaken Said._

"_I Said NO!" She replied simply, with coldness in her voice tone._

**He was the one person who could make her smile…**

"_Miley…. Come on smile! You know you want to!" Joe Gray said to Miley in a baby voice tone trying to get her to smile. But, she wouldn't budge._

"_OK, Then…" He said back in his normal voice tone._

"_Hey! You know what I was thinking?" He said a few minutes later._

"_I really want to record a song with Michael Jackson! As long as there is a wall in between us!" He finished in the most serious voice tone, ever._

_He looked at Miley waiting for her to laugh. And she did. _

_He smiled at her, he hadn't heard her laugh, or see her smile in for ever. And she smiled back at him._

**Friend Ship turned into more…**

_She was laughing like crazy. _

_Joe was on top of her tickling her, and he wouldn't stop. _

"_HAHAHAHA Joe! I'm Ser---- Serious! St---- Stop! HAHAHAHA" She managed to get out, a couple of minutes later he stopped tickling her and they were both breathing hard, from all of the laughing._

_Total silence took over as he slowly leaned down, and kissed her. And she kissed him back. They had seemed to be kissing for what felt like for ever, when she slowly began to take his shirt off, and he soon did the same with hers, and they didn't even give it a second though, as they continued to kiss._

**There was just one, well two problems…**

"_This can't happen! It can't!" Miley said frustrated.. _

"_You're my boy friends older brother! Not to mention my best friends, boy friend!" She finished._

**But, Since when do people let problems stop them?**

"_No One has to know…" Joe trailed off._

_And Miley sighed looking at him for a few minutes, he was right… No one had to know…. She sighed again, running her hands through her hair, no one had to know… And with that she kissed him, and he didn't stop her, he just simply kissed her back._

_**Authors Note: I should dedicate this story to "CherryBomb54." she loved it. So, I'll do that. Review if you'd like. Oh, and also, Please remember that The Jonas have been changed to The Grays. Thank You all so very much. **_

_**Brenda.**_

_**DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212. **_


	2. Preface

_**Authors Note: This sucky preface is for Lindsay and every one who reviewed. Thank You all for your wonderful reviews.**_

_**Brenda.**_

_**DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212.**_

She looked at the sleeping boy beside her, His bare chest rose and fell as he breathed and snored lowly, he was perfect. He had made her feel alive again, after every thing that had happened to her. It had been a rough couple of months, her Mom had died in a car accident. Her Dad was falling apart with out her, Her boy friend was trying to be there for her but she didn't want him to be, her brother was not his usual weird self. And she had formed a secret relationship with her boy friends older brother, and her best friends boy friend. She was Miley Stewart, Her Alter ego Hannah Montana was known to millions off people across this universe as a pop sensation. This is her story, let her take you back to every thing that had happened in the past couple of months, from her Mom's Death, Her Dad's Break Down, and how she started sleeping with Joe Gray. Her life use to be perfect. Use To is the key word there. Joe was the only person in the world she could talk to, he could make her laugh, and he could talk to her.. But that didn't change that fact that what they were doing was wrong, and that didn't change that fact that they didn't care if it was wrong.. It Gave them a new out look on life, and it changed every thing and every one they ever loved..

_**Authors Note: It Sucked. I'm Sorry. Review if you'd like.**_

_**Brenda.**_

_**DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212.**_


	3. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: Okay, I gave up on this story. This chapter is basically still the same, just legal and some what edited. The newer chapters are better. X3 (: If anyone's reading this... oh, and Thank You all for your wonderful reviews. They really do mean a lot to me! X3 (:**_

_**P.S. To "Chris." who reviewed, Thanks, it's nice to know this is pathetic, and not a proper story. Also, as long as it fits into the guidelines... it's proper. And guess what, Chris? It fits into the guidelines! I bet it's nice to learn something new everyday, huh?**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**Brenda.**_

_**DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212. **_

Life wasn't always like this; It wasn't empty, lonely, and physical; Miley's life wasn't always like this… It was full, happy, and loving. But that was before…

She still remembered last Christmas; The last Christmas her family was whole…

**Christmas Day 2008. **

"_Aw! Daddy! Mommy! I Love It!" Miley Stewart exclaimed opening a present on Christmas. What was the gift you ask? A whiteshy brown wooden acoustic Gibson guitar. Miley had a lime green electric one… And she was planning on collecting them much like her Daddy did. Her second guitar would help start the collection. _

"_Thank you" She said more calmly strumming the chords of the brand new guitar._

"_You're quite welcome, darlin'" Robby Ray Stewart replied, smiling._

"_Yes, Miley. You are." Lynn Stewart agreed with her husband. _

_Jackson was currently in front of the t.v. playing around with the new video game system and games he had gotten for Christmas; The boy was almost as happy as Miley, it was insane. _

_Miley gave her Daddy And Mommy (As she liked to call them; It didn't matter how old she was, they were still her Daddy And Her Mommy.) A hug and kiss on both of their cheeks. _

"_I love you guys; So much." She gushed. "And not just because of the guitar… You guys are awesome." She said hugging them and giving them a kiss on both of their cheeks; once again. _

"_Now… why can't he be that grateful?" Robby Ray asked pointing over at Jackson… Who was in a very heated race car race… _

"_Oh, honey… He is thankful… He just shows it by… making you proud of his Nascar standings." _

"_I never said I wanted a little Dale _Earnhardt _JR." _

"_You never said you wanted a girl version of you either." _

"_Are you ever wrong?" _

"_Nope." _

"_That's what I thought." _

_He said before giving his wife a kiss. Which she happily returned. _

But that was before; Before every thing was so messed up… Now… now every thing is messed up, it's a disaster. That's how Miley Ray Stewart saw her life… as one big disaster.

"Hey… Are you Okay?" Joe asked pulling Miley out of her thoughts… He must have woken up when she was thinking.

"What exactly is your definition of Okay, Joe?" She asked looking at him, his black short hair was sticking up in all different directions.

"Miles…" She ignored him and looked over at the clock. It was 4.00 in the morning.

Her Dad usually left around 5.00 He would go to the recording studio and write songs about her Mom before singing them… In some way it took away a little bit of Robby Ray's pain.

Jackson would leave around 6.00 to get his morning shift into Rico' s before school.

"We still have an hour…" She trailed off looking into his eyes.

Joe usually left right before Robby Ray woke up.

"Miley… Don't you maybe want to sleep?"

"No Joe… I can't sleep… Ever time I try… I think of her…"

Joe sighed and took a breath he knew what was coming.

"Will you take away the pain? Please? Even if it only is for a little while?"

"Miley, I feel like I'm taking advantage of you…"

"Joe… You're not… I want this… Just like you want this…"

And with that she pressed her lips to his. She rolled over on her back as he hovered over her. She opened her mouth granting him entrance she moaned into his mouth as his tongue began to explore her mouth.

He pulled away momentarily seeing as though they both needed air.

He started to kiss down her neck and she let another moan escape her mouth "Joe…"

He continued to kiss up her jaw line before finding her mouth again, their bodies became more heated before,

Joe asked.

"Are you ready?" She simply nodded and kissed him again before he situated himself on top of her, she opened her legs and closed her eyes. He planted a gentle kiss on her lips; trying to distract her as he entered her and she let out a moan.

--

--

_Know you're probably wondering how this all happened right? _

_Well; Let's take you back._

**New Years Night 2009. **

"_Oh my gosh! The crowd was great tonight!" Miley smiled in the back seat of a limo taking off a blonde wig.. "_

_They absolutely loved Hannah's New Songs!" She added referring to her alter ego, Pop Sensation Hannah Montana.._

"_Yeah, It was." Her brother; Jackson Stewart agreed. _

"_I really wish Daddy and My Mommy would have been here tonight." Miley said looking through her recent calls on her black flip phone. _

_Her Parents; Robby Ray And Lynn Stewart decided to stay the night in. Miley's older brother, Jackson had came as supervision even though the teenagers had Roxy; Miley and Hannah's body guard with them. Miley and Jackson knew Their Parents just wanted a night alone together. _

"_No worries, Miley. They were probably watching it on T.V. and we can see them when we get home…" Jackson replied looking through his recent contacts; Like Miley; on their similar black flip phones. _

"_Yeah, I guess you're right… I can not wait to tell them how the show went." _

"_I'm sure you can't Miles." Jackson said smiling. She shot him a playful glare and they laughed together. _

_--_

_--_

_When the limo pulled up in The Stewarts drive way the teenagers quickly got out before sending a quick 'Thank You And Good Night. Happy New Years.' To the driver; Miley and Jackson walked up the drive way some before they saw three police cars parked out front._

_Miley shot Jackson a confused look and he just shrugged. They opened the front door to the house; They walked in the front room and saw Their Dad in the kitchen talking to the three police officers he looked like he had been crying; And Their Mom was no where to be found._

"_Daddy?"_

"_Dad?" _

_Miley and Jackson said at the same time; Normally they would look at each other and laugh before saying "Jinx you owe me a soda." Or etc. Butt they knew some thing just wasn't right. _

"_Miles.. Jackson…" Robby Ray said gently getting up from one of the kitchen table chairs. _

_He slowly walked over to them._

"_It's your Mama… She was in a car accident… She didn't make it." He said as tears welled up in his eyes as in Miley and Jackson's eyes as well. _

_At that moment Miley felt her whole world come crashing down; She felt numb as Her Dad pulled her and Jackson into a loving hug. She couldn't understand what was going on around. Her… It was like the walls of the house were getting smaller and small; The police offers were shrinking… _

_This all didn't seem real… _

_Her Mom couldn't be gone… Not Her Mommy… _

_No, this wasn't happening… Every thing was fine this morning… Every thing was perfect; _

_Mama was making breakfast, Miley had to rehearse for tonight's show as Hannah after eating breakfast; _

_She told Her Daddy and Her Mommy bye and she loved them… And that she would seen them tonight after the show… _

_She heard Her Dad say that Her Mom went out to get something from the local market and on her way back a drunk driver coming from a new years eve party had hit her… Neither one of them had made it. _

_She isolated her self from the world; She felt like half of her was gone… She didn't know what to do any more… Nothing was left of her… Her Daddy And Her Mommy were her everything and now she only has half of her every thing… _

_**Authors Note: Okay, I'll try and update sooner. X3 (: Thank You all for your wonderful reviews, they really do mean a lot to me! X3 (:**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**Brenda.**_

_**DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212.**_


End file.
